


A Perfect Night

by blooberberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooberberry/pseuds/blooberberry
Summary: Decided to post some old Hetalia stuff up on here D: I made some small changes, but it's all basically the same. Blame the 2014 me for the bad writing lolA cute little scene between England and France!
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	A Perfect Night

The pair let out a sigh as they stopped with traffic on a busy street. 

England groaned. “This traffic is terrible!” 

France nodded in agreement. “Well, it’s 6:00. Everybody’s rushing to get home.” 

“It’ll be an hour before we get home!” 

“Actually, it’ll be longer than that.” 

England turned to him. “Why do you say that?” 

France smiled and pulled a blindfold from his pocket. “Put this on and you’ll find out!” 

England looked at the blindfold, to France, and then sighed as he took it from him. “I’m surprised at how easily I’m agreeing. Normally, I would say ‘no way in hell’… but I guess I just want to leave this bloody traffic.” He put it on. 

France smiled. “We’ll definitely be leaving this traffic, that’s for sure.” 

“So where are we going?” 

“It’s a secret! That’s why you’re wearing a blindfold!” Arthur let out another sigh. 

They drove along for a while before France stopped the car. “You can get out now.” 

England got out of the car and waved his hands in front of himself. “France where are you?” 

“One second, mon amour.” France got out of the car, locked it, then went up to England to put something warm around his neck. 

“Hm? What’s this?” 

“A scarf. It’s going to be a bit froid and I don’t want you catching a cold.” He took one each of England’s hands in one of his and walked backwards, leading him. 

“So, are you going to tell me yet?” England asked.

“Non. You’ll see when we get there.” He continued to lead England into an elevator, letting go of one of England’s hands to press a button. The elevator jerked and England clung onto France’s arms. 

After a long ways up, they left the elevator. England shivered, “you’re right, it’s chilly.” 

“C’mon, we’re almost there.” France led him to the railing and put England’s hands on it. “You have to keep your eyes closed once I take the blindfold off.” 

“Okay.” 

France took the blindfold off, looked at England’s face, then smiled and kissed him deeply. “You can open your eyes now, mon amour.” 

England slowly opened his eyes and gasped. He felt France’s arms hug him from behind as they looked at the view before them. 

“It’s so beautiful… Paris looks astonishing… so that means, if we’re up this high,” He turned around and saw the brown metal “We’re on the Eiffel tower.” 

France kissed his cheek. “Oui.” 

“The view is amazing. All those lights in the dark night...” 

“Also,” France turned England around and showed him the small table for two with a candlelit spaghetti dinner. 

“This is so perfect… Are you going to propose or something?” 

“Non, I don’t want to make it _that_ obvious.” 

England chuckled and walked over to the table as France pulled out the chair for him. As he sat down, he tucked the chair in. “Thank you.” 

France winked “Anything for you, mon amour.” England smiled and France sat down. 

“This spaghetti is extra-long so we can share it~.” 

A smile grew on the Englishman’s face as he shook his head. “You’re such a flirt.” 

France winked and blew a kiss to his lover. 

England took one strand and put it in his mouth as France guessed and picked a strand. They started to eat, but it turned out they didn’t match up. They tried again and failed, making themselves laugh. They tried once more and got a connected one. They ate the strand and got closer to each other. They stood up so they could finish the strand and with the spaghetti gone, their lips grazing the others, and they kissed. Using trial and error, they managed to finish the plate with some sweet stolen kisses. 

“I’m curious. Why all this?” 

“I want your memory of France to be a good one.” 

“Simply meeting you made my memory of, well, you and your country a good one, you idiot.” 

France smiled then got up and held out his hand for England to take. The Brit took it and stood up. They walked a bit away from the table then England put his arms around France’s neck while France put his arms around England’s waist. They started to sway. 

England chuckled. “This is awkward because of our bulky winter coats.” 

France laughed and nodded. “But I think we can manage.” 

“Indeed.” 

France looked into England’s eyes and kissed him. They kissed deeply as the snow began to fall then pulled apart and touched foreheads. Together, in each other’s arms, they danced to the silent music in the lightly falling snow. 


End file.
